NinetyNineipedes
by Fightergirl-Hyuuga
Summary: Cloud gets a little drunk one night. Oh what fun! What the hell is that on the floor? CloudxLeon one-shot.


**Hellllooooooo!!! It's rather early in the morning over here in England and I find myself unable to sleep. My randomness got the better off me and I found myself thinking about centipedes, which gave me inspiration for this story. That and I was REALLY bored. Decided I'd write this little one-shot and it didn't take very long, so it's probably not very good. A little fluffy I guess, and more than likely very weirhd. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or Naruto. However I did come up with the ninety-nineipedes all by myself. YAY ME!!!**

* * *

"Why are we going already?" the blond warrior whined. He was having fun but his lover always wanted to spoil that. Said brunette lover stood at his side, sighing. Leon had been the sensible one again, making sure that Cloud didn't cause too much trouble. He had grumbled on about how he never got the chance to let loose, but seeing the pout on the spiky haired angels face, he couldn't help but give in and buy the drinks, one pint of lager and an orange for himself. Cloud had proceeded to spend the night drinking more and more alcohol, until he had fallen asleep, drooling slightly.

"We're going because he party is over Cloud. Come on baby," he crooned and Cloud smiled innocently at him in reply.

"Okay! But let me go say bye bye to Itachi first. He killed his mummy and daddy but he's nice really," he chirped. He started to walk towards the empty bar, obviously hallucinating slightly. Leon grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt.

"You already said goodbye to Itachi love. He said he was off to torment his little brother," he chuckled slightly. Cloud really needed to stop watching so much Naruto.

"Oh," Cloud sounded a little disappointed. "Oh well. Let's go home now. I'm up after my bedtime," he giggled. Leon sighed again.

"Yes you are, now come on, hold my hand now." They started walking. "No Cloud! That way goes to the river!"

Cloud seemed pleased by this.

"Ooh! Let's go for a swim! Do you have your trunks? Actually, I don't think I want to swim in the river. People go wee wee in there," he said solemnly. He grabbed Leon's hand again, swinging his arms, pulling his disparaging lover along with him.

When the two men finally reached their apartment (it took double the usual time; Cloud kept stopping to look at 'pretty rocks and stones!') Leon threw himself onto the plush couch, pinching the bridge of his nose. Great, he was getting a migraine. Cloud sauntered around the room aimlessly for a while, stumbling into chairs and tables, before deciding that this was boring and plonking himself down beside the brunette and staring at him intently.

Leon turned to face him, and found the brightest smile upon the blonde's face. He couldn't help but smile back. He pulled his lovable idiot close to him, allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder. Cloud sighed and nestled closer to him, staring at a mark on the floor. All of a sudden, he screamed, causing a drowsy Leon to jump up in alarm.

"What?" he exclaimed, reaching for his gunblade that was hidden under the couch. He looked at Cloud to see him pointing towards the floor, looking completely terrified. Leon leaned forward and saw what had frightened Cloud so much. He laughed.

"What's wrong love?"

"It...it moved!" he mumbled.

Leon laughed again. "Of course it did. It's a centipede, you know, with a hundred legs?" Cloud nodded slowly.

"Get rid of it!" he squealed. Leon did so, picking it up and throwing it out of the window.

"Gone now love," he said, embracing the shaking man as he sat down on the couch again. "It won't hurt you now."

"But...but what if it comes back?" he whimpered. Leon smiled softly.

"I'll protect you love, I promise."

"Okay," Cloud whispered, settling into Leon's embrace, trying to get as close as possible to the older man. They sat in silence for a while, and Leon thought that Cloud had fallen asleep. He was proven wrong only seconds later.

"Leon?"

"Yeah Cloud?"

"You know you said that centipedes have a hundred legs?" he started, waiting for Leon to confirm this.

"That's right."

"Well, how do you know?"

"It's in the name, centipede...cent...one hundred," he said patiently.

"Well yeah, but how do you know that's true? Have you ever counted all their legs?" he enquired. Leon chuckled.

"No I haven't, but I'm sure that somebody has."

"Okay," Cloud smiled, lowering his head once more to rest on Leon's chest. Once again the two men sat in silence, just embracing each other, before Cloud broke it once more.

"Leon?"

"Yes Cloud?"

"What if a centipede only had 99 legs? What would you call it then?" he asked.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"I think it would be a ninety-nineipede," he said innocently. "Would it have a limp?"

"Probably."

"Aww. I remember when you had a limp. Poor you. Poor ninety-nineipede."

"I'm sure it'll be okay Cloud. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Cloud said once again, yawning. "I'm tired."

"Come on then, off to bed with you," Leon said, rising and pulling him up alongside him. He led Cloud into the bedroom, helping him to undress. Cloud sunk onto the bed quickly, and Leon tucked him under. He turned around to go and turn the fire off in the living room.

"I won't be a sec..." he stopped, feeling Cloud's hand wrapped around his wrist. "Cloud, what...?"

"Don't leave me Leon. You said you would protect me," he whined sleepily.

"I won't be long, I promise. Just need to turn the fire off," Leon said, softly trying to extract his wrist from Cloud's grasp.

"No!" the younger man almost screamed. "Don't leave me. Lie with me. Please," he pleaded softly. Leon couldn't deny him when he was like this. He looked so vulnerable and innocent. He sighed quietly, climbing under the covers with Cloud, pulling off his clothes as he did so. Cloud smiled contently, pulling himself close to Leon, resting his head on his bare chest.

"I love you Leon," he spoke sleepily, trustingly. The sweetness of the statement that Leon had heard so many times brought tears to his eyes and he pulled Cloud even closer to him, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"I love you too." Cloud had already fallen asleep, but a smile spread across his face as Leon whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek softly. The fire could wait, he though drowsily. This moment was perfect and he would not ruin it. He truly loved the man in his arms, and as he drifted into a contented sleep, nothing mattered more to him right now than protecting Cloud from those evil ninety-nineipedes.

* * *

**A\n: Well there you have it. Written with sleep deprivation and a rather bad cold (not that the cold hinders my thought processes in any way). Would love it if you would R&R. Reviews make me happy and fuel my insanity. If you like LeonxCloud have a read of my multi chapter fic _Kryptonite, _with chapter 6 being written whilst I'm actually awake XD**

**x x x**


End file.
